1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electrolytic filter press cells. More particularly, the present invention pertains to bipolar electrolytic filter press cells and means for supporting the electrodes thereof.
2. Prior Art
In an electrolytic filter press cell it is critical to the efficient operation thereof that the electrode flatness and spacing be maintained. If the electrodes are too far apart, then an excessive voltage is obtained. If the electrodes are spaced too close together, flow restrictions, as with a diaphragm cell, potential puncturing of the membrane or diaphragm and high voltage can occur.
If the electrode flatness is not maintained, then voltage differentials can occur thereacross, again, disrupting the cell performance. The occurrence of electrode warping or bowing is most often encountered with large electrodes.
The present invention provides means for maintaining the proper spacing between electrodes while concurrently providing means for maintaining electrode flatness.